Blossom (1998 TV series)
(superpowers, formerly) (school) | student = }} Blossom (voiced by Catherine Cavadini) is the main protagonist in the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. Appearance and Personality ]] Blossom has long, bright orange, waist-length hair with a triangular part and bangs and pink eyes. She wears a pink dress that has a black stripe in the middle with white tights and black Mary Janes. She has a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip that can be seen from behind. As the smartest member and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She tends to protect Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if -they fight, but ironically, she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor and others. In "A Very Special Blossom", a darker side to Blossom is shown when she resorts to stealing the Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs for the Professor, who later says it's his fault for putting too much value in a material item instead of the love for the Girls. For this, her first (and fortunately only) offense, Blossom was sentenced to 200 hours of community service, which was a harsh reminder to her and to all that crime doesn't pay. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book. In the episode "Power-Noia" Blossom has nightmares about failing a test for which she forgot to study, only to find out that HIM is behind the girls' nightmares. The same episode establishes that Blossom is the smartest girl in Townsville. In addition, Blossom is also the one behind the strategies and plans that the Girls themselves often use in battle. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor named her Blossom for speaking freely and honestly to him, and for being the first to speak (especially to him). Her personality ingredient is "everything nice," and her signature color is pink. She also stated in an interview for The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she finds inspiration from female superheroes. Development Season 1 red bow dark orange hair Season 2 same Season 3 same Season 4 taller I'm the theme heart Season 5 high pitch Season 6 still high,pitch Likes and Dislikes Likes *Baths *Reading books *Her Hair *The color red and pink *Professor Utonium * Robin Snyder *Her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup *Learning *Games *School *Being a hero *Constructing team maneuvers *Crime Fighting *Being the Leader *The City of Townsville *Playing Dress up * Shrimp (as do her sisters) in [[Child Fearing]] *Being a daughter-figure of Professor Utonium *Keeping Townsville safe *April *BEEBO *Her favorite cereal (Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets) *The Powerpuff Hotline *Movies in a really cool theater (as do her sisters) *Tag Dislikes *Crime *Villains *Being Tricked *Her ego being hurt. *Defeat *Arguments *Being thought of as stupid *Her hair ruined *Bullies *The idea of killing bad guys *Liver and Onions *Bugs *Spiders *The Town of Citiesville *Failing Tests *Being embarrassed *Cooties (one-time) *Disturbance of her sleep *Silent movies (as do her sisters) Alter-ego In Super Zeroes Blossom's alter-ego superheroine is Liberty Belle. She is dressed with a gold-plated eagle hairbow, a "stars and stripes" dress, a blue bodysuit with a big white star on the front, blue shoes, a long red cape, a star-shaped hairclip when seen from behind and gold bracelets. She constrains foes with her "Lariet of Guilt." She chose this persona after reading a comic of her favorite superheroine Freedom Gal (as inspired by Wonder Woman.) Her mode of transportation is via driving her "Freedom Mobile" designed in red white and blue Stars and Stripes. It is a large blue car with red and white stripes on the hood, big gold wings in back, a white star on each side, and a jet exhaust nozzle mounted on the back of it. Special Abilities Her special superpower is "Ice Breath" as revealed in the episode "Ice Sore. In "Ice Sore," surprised by her new found ability, Bubbles and Buttercup become very jealous of their sister. In the same episode, Blossom used her ice breathing ability to save Townsville from a flaming meteor. After this task was completed she was unable to breathe ice. Her ice breath was used up. In other episodes she has regained this ability however, suggesting that she is only capable of using this power a limited amount, before having to regain it. In the same episode, when the weather condition turned from hot to cold, Blossom could suddenly breath fire. She also uses this ability as a last resort in her fight against Princess Morbucks after Bubbles and Buttercup regroup to beat her in a handicap and blows with her Ice Breath to freeze her outfit until it breaks her golden fighting suit into pieces to reveal her wearing a black catsuit. She has only been seen breathing fire once. Blossom has the unique ability among the Powerpuff Girls to speak Chinese. (revealed in "Little Miss Interprets," contrary to Bubbles's knowledge of many foreign languages). She can also read Chinese (revealed in "The Bare Facts"). Speaking and reading Chinese may or may not be part of her superpowers. Blossom's hair bow is revealed to be a highly explosive timer bomb, seen in Forced Kin. It is considered the Powerpuff Girls' last resort of defeating an enemy. Many of her unique abilities include: *'Ice Breath' *'Pink lightning bolts' *'Microscopic vision' *'Pink laser eye beams' *'Advanced intelligence & knowledge' *'Enhanced intuition' *'Intuitive aptitude' *'Danger Sense' *'Expert leadership skills' *'Apt planning skills' *'Master strategist ' Blossom, Commander and the Leader ", Blossom gives Mojo a good punch.]] The most outgoing and intelligent of her sisters, Blossom is the Powerpuff Girls' natural leader. She is quick-thinking, logical, analytical and has a strong sense of justice. She is the one who comes up with new team maneuvers and directs the Girls in battle. It's when she keeps everyone working as a team that her real abilities as a leader shine. Blossom enjoys her position and knows she's best suited for it; this can make her seem bossy and arrogant, but she is always willing to acknowledge a better idea and has the best interests of her sisters and Townsville at heart. She therefore has many arguments with Buttercup, as Buttercup thinks she should be the leader as she is the 'toughest fighter'. Weaknesses * All of the Powerpuff Girls have shown a complete weakness to fly-paper (Shown in the episode Stray Bullet). * The Powerpuff Girls can endure extreme temperatures, such as lava. But they are still vulnerable to extreme exposure of sunlight, which affects them similar to how ordinary people are affected. They can handle much greater exposure than regular humans though. * Blossom is afraid of not being there enough for everyone, not showing good enough leadership qualities, failing in class, ect. This can make her self confidence quite vulnerable at times. Gallery Click here to visit Blossom's Gallery Trivia *Blossom has the least votes as the most favorite Powerpuff Girl, as proven by polls online. * In the introduction of the start of every episode, she is always the first to flash by the screen (as a pink girl-shaped blast) and the first to fly. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Powerpuffs Category:Females Category:Children Category:Leaders Category:Powerpuff Girls Z characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters